Talk:The Frost Gate (mission)/Archive
Er, out of curiousity, what was wrong with the guide for the bonus I'd already written up? This is completely changed, and seems a lot less clear to me (and not only have I solo'd it with henchmen, but it was pretty low-stress to boot). The tip about waiting to talk to him until after clearing the sieged bridge isn't bad, though.. Nunix What write up ? I clicked the link from Mission_Overviews and got a blank page. My guess is the other version is in there somewhere, as this one has some odd %28 and %29 in the url. Can I suggest you merge and correct as appropriate. I can't see your writeup of the bonus, but it's almost certainly better than mine if only because I can never remember the names of bosses/NPCs :) Fengol It's the (Mission) extra - so this is the correct page. "The Frost Gate" refers to both the location and the mission - see and compare with "The Great Northern Wall" - Fengol Ahh! Yeah, somewhere we switched from just "Frost Gate" to "Frost Gate (Mission)" and not all the texts got transferred. Blee! XD Okay, no worries. I checked the history of the page and didn't see it, so was starting to wonder if I just IMAGINED typing it up.. Thanks! I'll have to remember to check the page index next time funkiness happens. Nunix Ah right, the disambig page hasn't actually been written yet. The Frost Gate still contains your old writeup Nunix! - LordBiro/Talk Hee hee. All fixed now. I'll poke around the entries today or tomorrow and see if anything else has been recently left behind. Nunix ---- Allowing you the bonus? Come again? --Karlos 08:47, 20 November 2005 (UTC) :I think what the user meant is that if the cutscene with Rurik is triggered before obtaining the bonus reward, the players can still retrace their path and obtain the bonus reward. It is possible that this was not allowed at one point in Guild Wars' history and an update to the game allowed it. I have no way of verifying the truth of this assertion, nor do I think in any case that it's worth mentioning in the article even were it true. — Deldda Kcarc 08:58, 20 November 2005 (UTC) ::Actually, I think have reached the bottom of this most insidious note. The author apparently belongs to the secret society of Guild Wars players known as GWPWCFFGM (Guild Wars Players Who Can't Finish Frost Gate Mission). This secertive cult has been in the practice of using the "book" (the secret plans item) from the bonus to use it as the book trick of the Fissure of Woe and the keg/gear trick in Sorrow's Furnace. Apparently a draw back of this approach was that if they took the book so far up ahead, they were unable to go back and DO the actual bonus. And apparently, this was remedied in a recent update (proof that GWPWCFFGM has operatives even within ANet). Thus the felicitation and celebration that this "issue" has been resolved. ::As you said, even if true, it's not worth mentioning. Especially since it is a historical note about a problem few people ever knew existed. --Karlos 01:51, 21 November 2005 (UTC)